Sonic cleaners have been utilized in the jewelry trade and other applications, and have in the past utilized specially formulated cleaning fluids to facilitate non-damaging cleaning of the items therein.
Effervescent tablets are believed to have been traditionally utilized in static fluid environments, such as, for example, a glass of water, to provide a means of dispensing medication or flavoring into the water for consumption by a user, or in a cleaning capacity, wherein the tablet is formulated with a cleaning agent and to effervesce upon contact with a fluid bath, the effervescence generating bubbles which disperses the cleaning agent in the fluid.
A shortcoming of the use of effervescent tablets is that, while the bubbles may assist to some degree in the cleaning process, it is the cleaning formulation which is most responsible for the cleaning, and the bubbles primarily serve to disperse the cleaning agent. It is for this reason that it is generally recommended that the items being cleaned are required to soak in the fluid bath for a considerable time after the tablet(s) have fully dissolved, and the effervescence has ceased.
Further, the effervescence generally provides insufficient scrubbing action, and often it is recommended that the items be brushed after cleaning to finish cleaning the item.